Ghost
by Papillusion
Summary: Sam est mort mais il refuse d'être emmené de l'autre côté parce qu'il veut rester auprès de Blaine. (Character death) Traduction.


ceci est terriblement triste

je vous aurai prévenu

l'histoire appartient à Blame Blam

* * *

Sam n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Principalement parce qu'il se tenait debout devant Blaine, et que celui-ci ne se relevait pas du corps près duquel il était agenouillé pour le regarder. Il continait de secouer le bras de la personne, tentant de faire un massage cardiaque ou du bouche-à-bouche pour le faire revenir à lui en appelant son nom.

Le nom de Sam.

Sam avait du s'endormir et était en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Mais tout semblait tellement _réel_. Il s'accroupit près de son propre corps et posa sa main sur le bras de Blaine, Blaine qui devenait de plus en plus désespéré.

Les gens criaient dans la rue autour d'eux. Quelqu'un appela une ambulance, certains essayèrent d'emmener Blaine loin du corps de Sam. Sam n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens faisaient ça ; est-ce que ce n'était pas encore plus cruel d'être séparé plutôt que de voir le corps sans vie de quelqu'un qu'on aimait ? Mais ils continuèrent de le faire, et au bout d'un moment y parvinrent car Blaine était trop faible pour faire autre chose que pleurer.

Quand l'ambulance arriva les médecins s'enquirent de l'état de Blaine et de Sam, bien qu'ils ne puissent plus faire grand-chose pour ce dernier. Sam aurait pu le leur dire si seulement ils l'écoutaient. Mais personne ne l'entendait. Si tout ceci n'était pas le rêve le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais fait, et qu'il était véritablement mort, alors où étaient les putains d'écureuils qui devait lui chanter "happy death to you" et l'accueillir dans l'autre monde ? Ou était la lumière blanche au bout du tunnel dont on entendait toujours parler ?

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait partir. Les médecins installèrent Blaine dans l'ambulance, près de la civière sur laquelle Sam était allongé, et il y rentra lui aussi. Il s'assit à côté de Blaine, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lança au secouriste un regard furieux.

"Nous ne sommes qu'à trois minutes de l'hôpital, ça ira si on vous laisse seul ici ?" demanda l'homme à Blaine.

"Il n'est pas seul, dit Sam. Allez-vous en."

Blaine acquiesça légèrement et se moucha le nez dans un mouchoir.

"Une fois dans l'hôpital vous le ranimerez pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas une cause perdue n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme se contenta de regarder Blaine avec empathie, puis il ferma la porte.

"Bon sang, je pensais qu'on leur apprenait à se montrer plus sensible dans leur école de médecin", dit Sam. Il serra le brun plus fort car celui-ci avait une autre crise de larmes incontrôlable.

"Tu vois Blaine, je ne vais pas te quitter, n'aie pas peur."

"Oh mon dieu Sam, pourquoi... Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tout ça est vraiment en train d'arriver ?" renifla Blaine. Puis il se pencha vers l'avant et prit la main de Sam dans la sienne.

"Je t'aime Sam, s'il-te-plait ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! Je t'en _supplie_." Le dernier mot il le dit avec un hoquet. Toujours plus de larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser ! Ecoute-moi, Blaine !" Sans rire, c'était incroyablement frustrant. Peut-être qu'il était bel et bien mort car à quoi d'autre pourrait ressembler l'enfer si ce n'est d'être à chaque fois si proche sans que l'on ne vous voie jamais ?

"Tu n'as pas le droit de... Tu ne peux pas. S'il-te-plait. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi." Blaine s'appuya contre le mur de l'ambulance et pria le ciel. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens étant donné que Sam était assis juste à côté de lui.

Le reste du trajet consista en Blaine qui sanglotait en répétant à Sam qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait vivre sans lui. C'était la chose la plus triste que Sam ait jamais vécu, et à la fin lui aussi s'était mis à pleurer. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent et que l'ambulancier ouvrit la porte Blaine demanda encore une fois s'ils pouvaient maintenant ranimer Sam.

"Ecoutez, Monsieur... ?

- Anderson.

- Je suis navré mais votre ami est mort à cause de ses blessures au cerveau et parce qu'il a perdu trop de sang. Les gens peuvent parfois être ranimé après que leur coeur se soit arrêté, mais pour un cas comme le sien... Je suis désolé."

Il secoua la tête tandis que son collègue sortait le brancard de l'ambulance.

"Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?" Blaine se dépêcha de sortir lui aussi.

"Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques informations pour remplir les formalités d'usage. Si vous êtes prêt à remplir un formulaire et…"

Mais Blaine n'écouta pas l'homme et suivit celui qui tirait le brancard. Sam les suivit aussi. A l'intérieur une infirmière se chargea de Blaine, et lui parla doucement jusqu'a ce qu'il réussisse à se calmer et acquiesce. Finalement il se retrouva assis sur des chaises en plastique froide avec une feuille de papier et un stylo dans la main, qu'il regardait d'un air vide.

Sam toqua contre les chaises.

"Mec, c'est tellement bizarre que j'arrive à sentir qu'elles sont inconfortables. Personne ne peut me voir mais je peux tout voir et tout sentir. Si ça c'est pas un concept étrange ! Si jamais je rencontre la personne qui a eu l'idee de ça je vais avoir deux trois questions à lui poser.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité il sortit son téléphone et appela plusieurs personnes. Quand ils arrivèrent Sam fut ignoré une fois de plus. Mais il était content de voir leurs amis prendre soin de Blaine, des personnes qui elles pouvaient encore communiquer avec lui.

Sam se rassit et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était mort il pensa à lui. Ou devait-il aller maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Comme si elle l'avait entendu une femme qui venait juste de passer la porte tourna et se dirigea directement vers lui. Attendez, elle le regardait même !

Sam se redressa d'un bond. Quand la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'arrêta elle regarda un papier qu'elle avait dans la main.

"Vous devez être Sam Evans.

- Est-ce que vous êtes Dieu ?

- Non.

- Oh. Mais je suis mort.

- Bravo de l'avoir remarqué.

- C'est assez dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte quand votre corps en sang se trouve étendu sous vos yeux.

- Vous n'imaginerez jamais combien de gens choisissent de ne pas le voir et agissent comme si elles étaient toujours en vie. Maintenant, allons-y.

- Vais-je aller en Enfer ? Ou au Paradis ?"

Sam ferma les yeux et espéra que la réponse était la deuxième. Ne serait-ce que la semaine dernière il avait donné quelques cents à l'homme sans abri qui restait sur Time Square et que tout le monde ignorait tout le temps, et la semaine d'avant il avait acheté un DVD à Blaine sans raison particulière. (Ouais, ouais ok peut-être avec la motivation que plus tard ils se le regardent ensemble mais un cadeau restait un cadeau).

"Oh, non, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Vous le verrez aussitôt que nous y serons. Venez, contentez-vous de me suivre.

- Attendez ! Et Blaine alors ?"

Il montra le garçon brun qui était entouré de Rachel, Santana et Kurt. Ce dernier remplissait le formulaire, Rachel essayait de réconforter Blaine et Santana montrait son soutien en ne faisant aucun commentaire désobligeant. Mais y n'empêche. Si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose sur un paradis pour les mérous ou quelque chose comme ça Sam ne voulait pas rater ça. Avec un peu de chance cela ferait même rire Blaine.

"Vous pouvez dire au revoir bien sûr." Elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller mais Sam croisa les bras.

"Au revoir ? Et puis après ? Je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça."

La dame accompagnatrice soupira et roula les yeux.

"Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez un boulot facile.

- Je ne suis pas un _boulot _! Je suis un être viv- euh, un être mort peut-être mais humain !

- Ecoutez. Quand vous serez de l'autre côté et que vous vous y serez habitué vous pourrez rendre visite à ceux qui vous sont chers aussi souvent que vous le voudrez. Mais il faut que vous alliez là-bas d'abord.

- C'est ça, et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas en train de me mentir ? D'abord cet endroit qui n'est ni paradis ni enfer et maintenant ça ? N'y comptez pas. Je reste avec Blaine.

- Très bien alors. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon temps avec vous. J'ai encore dix autres personnes à aller chercher seulement dans cet hôpital. Si vous changez d'avis, appelez ce numéro."

Elle lui donna une carte de visite et disparut ailleurs. Sam regarda la carte. MARY LORELEY PROF. ACCOMPAGNATRICE EN CAS DE MORT APPELEZ 202084tg45

Sam fronça les sourcils. Des lettres dans un numéro ? Mais il avait d'autres problèmes plus importants pour le moment. Il mit la carte dans sa poche et s'assit près de Blaine, et lui caressa le dos. Wow, le toucher lui avait manqué alors même que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes. Comment était-il censé vivre (ou être mort) sans y avoir droit ? Non, il n'irait définitivement nulle part.

Dès que Sam toucha Blaine celui-ci eut un sanglot déchirant et se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras de Rachel.

"Est-ce que Sam a un deuxième prénom ? demanda Kurt sans lever les yeux du papier.

- Non, pleura Blaine.

- Un numéro d'assurance maladie ? Une assurance vie ? Un testament ?

- Pas de testament, marmonna Blaine. Il était seulement - oh mon dieu ! _Etait _! Non, non !" Blaine se leva et fit plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner.

"Ca ne peut pas être en train d'arriver, d'accord ? Sam, si c'est un canulard mets-y fin _maintenant _!"

"C'est pas un canulard. Pourquoi j'irais faire semblant d'avoir été renversé par une voiture et d'être mort ? C'est absurde Blaine, je trouverais même pas ça drôle.

"Viens Blaine, rentrons à la maison. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Sam ici, lui dit Rachel. Ou peut-être qu'ils doivent t'examiner d'abord ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont rien dit. Mais j'étais toujours sur le trottoir quand Sam essayait d'appeler un taxi et - oh !" Blaine eut un sanglot et se cacha les yeux avec ses mains.

"Il est traumatisé, dit Kurt en hochant la tête vers Santana. Il aura besoin d'une thérapie.

- Eh bien, remercions le ciel qu'il t'ait toi, autrement il ne saurait que faire, répondit celle-ci en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Rentrons simplement à la maison", leur suggéra Rachel.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent épuisants. Sam essaya de manger à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne parvenait à calmer sa faim. C'était la même chose pour boire. Il arrivait à le faire, aucun problème là-dessus, mais même après avoir bu une bouteille d'eau entière il était toujours aussi assoiffé. La situation devenait de plus en plus frustrante, et l'humeur de Sam de plus en plus... eh bien, approprié pour les morts.

Blaine restait étendu sur son lit et pleurait. De temps en temps un de ses amis lui rendait visite et le forcait à manger. Sam voyait qu'ils se relayaient et il était rassuré de constater comme ils aidaient Blaine. Même Santana semblait triste, et n'avait pas fait la moindre allusion à une blague sur le paradis des mérous. C'était assez décevant en fait.

Un jour, après qu'elle soit partie, une semaine après sa mort, Sam soupira et regarda le plafond.

"Tu sais, je reste avec toi alors tu n'as pas à te sentir triste, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu pleures tout le temps, dit-il à Blaine qui était allongé de l'autre côté du lit. Je commence à me sentir usé."

"Alors ne reste pas", dit une ancienne voix connue. Sam sursauta. Là, debout devant le lit, c'était Finn !

Oh mon Dieu mais Finn était - mort ?!

Sam se leva et serra dans ses bras l'ami qu'il avait perdu quelques années plus tôt.

"Wow, Finn alors tu es là ? C'est tellement bon de te revoir après tout ce temps, wow !

- J'ai fait la même chose que toi, tu sais", dit Finn quand Sam se recula. "Je suis resté auprès de Rachel. Mais ça ne l'a pas aidée et ça ne faisait rien de bon pour moi non plus. Rester à cheval entre les mondes n'est pas une solution. Les gens deviennent amers et et développent de la rancune parce qu'ils ne se trouvent pas là ou ils sont supposés être. Après un moment tu en voudras à Blaine de tout ton malheur et tu le hanteras. Il ne sera jamais capable d'aller de l'avant si tu ne le laisses pas partir."

Sam fit un pas en arrière. "Quoi ? Est-ce que tu entends seulement ce que tu dis ? Jamais je n'en voudrai à Blaine, et je ne vais pas le _hanter _enfin ! Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de l'abandonner. Laisse-le simplement partir.

- C'est la même chose."

Finn ne réagit pas au ton en colère de Sam. Il le regarda comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, et finalement c'était encore pire.

* * *

Le jour suivant Blaine prit la peine d'aller se doucher, et comme le vieux cliché du fantôme Sam resta assis contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il regardait fixement le mur en face de lui.

"Blaine, est-ce que je te hante ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Je veux dire, je te suis partout où tu vas. Non pas que tu ailles à beaucoup d'endroits, mais même. Un jour tu le voudras. Un jour viendra tu voudras continuer à vivre ta vie. Et je ne veux pas te barrer le chemin, tu sais ? Je veux juste…" Sam avala sa salive et essuya une larme qui venait de couler. Super, maintenant il devenait un fantôme pleurnicheur.

"Peut-être que Finn avait raison et que je ne fais plus partie de cet endroit maintenant. Je veux ton bonheur même sans moi, ce n'est pas ça le problème, je veux juste... Je ne peux pas… _Je _ne peux pas être heureux sans _toi_, tu saisis ? Ne pense pas que parce que je suis mort c'est plus facile pour moi de te laisser t'en aller. Ca ne l'est pas. C'est pire." Sam s'en fichait de pleurer à présent car personne ne pouvait le voir de toute façon.

"Je pourrais rester pour toujours. Mais tu ne me vois pas, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que celui de vivre la séparation. Mais comment moi pourrais-je... partir ?"

La douche s'arrêta. Tandis que Blaine se séchait et enfilait des habits Sam respectueusement regarda ses doigts. Des doigts normaux pour quelqu'un de mort.

"Est-ce que ma présence t'appesantit ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que ce serait plus facile pour toi si je m'en allais ? Dis-le moi et alors je partirai. Pour toi."

Blaine marcha devant lui et éteignit la lumière. Sam resta assis dans le noir, son visage enfoui dans ses genoux. La mort ne pouvait pas consister uniquement en ça. Rester pour toujours avec ceux qu'on a abandonné derrière soi, ne plus faire aucune expérience.

Il allait falloir qu'il le laisse s'en aller, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Sam attendit jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait éteint la lumière et se soit mis dans son lit. Il restait toujours éveillé pendant de longues minutes, à penser à Sam. C'était sa meilleure chance de pouvoir en quelque sorte l'atteindre.

Sam glissa pour se rapprocher et posa sa main sur le torse de Blaine. L'autre garçon prit une profonde inspiration, et avant que Sam ait pu dire ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire il murmura : "Tu es là Sam ?"

"Oui, répondit Sam en un autre murmure. Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ?" demanda Blaine. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur Sam.

Cela rendait les choses tellement plus difficiles.

Sam respira un grand coup.

"Ecoute, Blaine. Je n'ai pas choisi de mourir. Et si je le pouvais je ne te quitterais pas non plus, mais j'ai peur d'être obligé de le faire. Tu t'en sortiras, je le sais. Tu vas vivre ta vie et être heureux, et un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui restera près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes vieux et grognon."

Sam rit sous ses larmes, imaginant un Blaine âgé avec des cheveux blancs en train de faire la leçon à ses petits enfants.

"Pourquoi il a fallu que tu partes Sam, pourquoi ? sanglota encore Blaine.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Sam. Il embrassa Blaine sur la joue. Promets-moi de ne pas t'accrocher à moi d'accord ? Sans quoi je te j_ure_ que je reviendrai te hanter."

Blaine ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

"Si tu peux m'entendre, Sam... Je t'aime. Aujourd'hui et à jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi."

Sam entoura le visage de Blaine de ses mains, et lui donna un dernier baiser. Puis il roula sur le côté et se releva. Evidemment il regarda derrière lui, alors qu'il avait prévu de ne pas le faire. Mais finalement il sortit de sa poche la carte de l'accompagnatrice et se demanda comment il pourrait l'appeler. Il eut l'idée de lire le numéro à voix haute et cela fonctionna. Elle apparut au même endroit où Finn s'était tenu plus tôt, et derrière elle il y avait une faible lumière blanche provenant de ce qui semblait être un long tunnel.

"Ok, me voici, dit Sam. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la lumière clichée que l'on voit à la fin du tunnel ?

- Ah, vous voyez la lumière, c'est très bien, ça veut dire que vous êtes prêt. Mais ne vous plaignez pas des clichés, ce que vous voyez dépend entièrement de vous.

- Eh bien, je vois une lumière... à la fin du tunnel."

L'accompagnatrice acquiesça :

"C'est en général ce qu'ils voient. C'est parce que vous êtes venu au monde de cette façon, maintenant vous allez le quitter de la même manière.

- Je...Vous voulez dire que mourir est la même chose que naître, juste dans l'autre sens ?

- Si vous voulez le voir comme ça."

Oh, qu'ils étaient ennuyeux ces accompagnateurs ! Sam espérait qu'il rencontrerait des gens plus causants là où il allait.

Il lança un dernier regard à Blaine, qui avait l'air de dormir maintenant, et il lui sourit. Ils se reverraient un jour, il le savait. Et il avait hâte que ce moment arrive. Mais pour l'instant il lui semblait entendre la voix de sa grand-mère. Elle était morte quand il avait dix ans et il avait vraiment, vraiment, envie de la retrouver. Soudainement la lumière blanche ne lui paraissait plus aussi effrayante, et à ce moment exact Sam eut l'impression qu'elle venait de croître.

Sam inspira profondément, dit un petit "A bientôt, Blaine" et fit un premier pas dans le tunnel.


End file.
